The Riddle
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Berkumpulah disini para detektif! Kuras pikiranmu, keluarkan imajinasimu, tingkatkan ketelitianmu dan pecahkan teka-teki ini! Jangan meminta bantuan, Jangan berteriak, atau kau akan tersingkirkan dengan mudah. Jangan takut dan temukan titik terangnya. Sanggupkah dirimu?/Warning Inside/Don't Like, Don't Read!


_**The Riddle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vocaloid is not mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T For save**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mystery/Tragedy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, TYPO, Alur Berantakan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berkumpulah disini para detektif! Kuras pikiranmu, keluarkan imajinasimu, tingkatkan ketelitianmu dan pecahkan teka-teki ini! Jangan meminta bantuan, Jangan berteriak, atau kau akan tersingkirkan dengan mudah. Jangan takut dan temukan titik terangnya. Sanggupkah dirimu?**_

* * *

Pagi ini kabut yang cukup tebal masih terlihat di jalanan. Aku berjalan di trotoar yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Jalan raya pun juga ramai dengan beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Beberapa kali aku menabrak pejalan lain dikarenakan kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan.

Sesekali ku tiup kedua telapak tanganku, berharap merasakan kehangatan walau sementara. Diam-diam aku menggerutu. _Mengapa pagi ini dingin sekali? Seharusnya ini musim panas_ , pikirku.

Sesekali aku melihat ke belakang, berharap orang yang seharusnya pergi bersamaku sudah menyusulku.

"Len, Tunggu!"

-dan itu dia. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai Honey-Blonde sedang berlari ke arahku. Tangannya yang mungil sesekali melambai-lambai ke arah ku. Pita besar di atas kepalanya juga ikut melambai. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan begitu ia sudah sampai di sebelahku. Kami berjalan beriringan, walalupun sekali-kali ku lihat ia melompat-lompat kecil.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Rin?" Tanyaku seraya menoleh ke arah gadis itu - Rin -.

"Ehehehe …. Gomen~ Aku sempat lupa kalau sekarang sedang musim panas. Tadi aku mengganti seragamku karena salah mengira ini musim dingin." Ocehnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya yang dibalas tatapan sengit olehnya. Selanjutnya perjalanan kami hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sunyi karena para pejalan kaki lain juga bersuara. Sesaat aku merasa tetesan-tetesan air jatuh jatuh ke atas helaian rambutku. Aku mendongak dan menyadari sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Dengan sigap aku menarik tangan Rin – yang mendapat protes dari yang bersangkutan – menuju halte Bus yang kebetulan ada di depan mata. Sesaat setelah kami tiba, satu-persatu tetesan air berjatuhan menyebabkan hujan yang cukup deras. Rin hanya melongo sebelum akhirnya mengeluh.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini musim panas, bukannya musim hujan! Apa aku harus berteriak di depan Badan pengawas Cuaca untuk memeriksa musim dengan benar?!" Dan ocehannya terus berlangsung. Sebelum telingaku memanas karena ocahannya, aku buru-buru memasang headshet dan langsung menyetel lagu klasik kesukaanku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Rin sudah berhenti mengoceh atau belum, yang penting sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Aku menunduk, melihat tetesan air hujan mengenai tanah dan menciptakan aroma yang khas dan membuatku terbuai. Sesaat aku merasa pundakku di tepuk seseorang. Tapi aku hanya menepis tangan itu sebelum kembali menghayati(?) keadaan yang kurasakan. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat jantungku sempat berhenti.

Tepat di depanku, kulihat sebuah mayat yang sudah hancur dikarenakan dilindas oleh sebuah mobil yang baru lewat. Surai _Honey-Blonde_ yang terlihat di antara seonggok daging itu membuatku sadar. Kakiku tidak bias menopang berat tubuhku yang bergetar sehingga aku jatuh terduduk. Darah yang tercampur dengan air hujan bersatu dengan teriakan dan pekikan dari orang-orang yang juga melihat kejadian itu. Tanganku yang gemetar menggenggam sebuah batu besar di sebelahku dengan erat hingga tanpa sadar batu itu sudah berubah bentuk dalam waktu singkat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _ **~End~**_

A/N :

Yo Minna! Ada yang ingat Natsu?

Tentu saja tak ingat ya, soalnya cerita Natsu di fandom ini Natsu hapus …. #Pundung

Maaf untuk yang lainnya ….

Natsu tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita yang pernah Natsu update T^T

Gomennasai ….

Untuk fanfic ini, coba tebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya~ XD

Kalau begitu~~

Bye~

 _ **Review or Deleted?**_


End file.
